you push everyone out who could posibably care for you
by Babyiwantyoucantyousee
Summary: kim crawford is moving to seaford C.A when she goes to her dads coworkers party thing. she meets a boy named jack they dance in the rain but she pushes everyone out how will he get her to let down her walls. will she let down her walls.
1. Chapter 1

Here I am finding myself alone I'm at that stupid party because my dad said. Since we will be moving here in a week and it's his job party. It has plenty of boys my age because my dad's friends/coworkers mostly has boy. Yet how is it I'm still alone by myself at this stupid table. Then music started I was a great dancer since I've taken lesson since I was 5.

So a good 11 years then I walked to meet my partner. He had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was cute then we started dancing. "You're a good dancing" he said I smiled "you're not so bad yourself" I commented. "What not so bad I'm the best dancer in here" I chuckled "and who would beat me" he asked. "I would" I said. Then he chuckled we were done with that stupid waltz.

Then more music plaid and everyone was busy dancing so I and my reddish dress and black flats left the place I _was_ outside it was raining. My dress was beautiful if I twirled so did it. I wasn't really in to girly stuff. Top 5 things about me are I hate girly things. I wear belly shirts and bootie shorts. I love karate I do soccer and I don't believe in love.

Everyone thinks I'm weird which fine cause I like being independent. I tend to block anybody who could possible care for me or love me .I've always been like that cause usually everyone leaves it's a habit my mom left me. My grandma and grandpa gave up on me. So I just don't care for anyone it's just me and that's how I like. Then that boy came out and said "you shouldn't dance alone". "And why not? I asked "cause someone pretty shouldn't" I blushed then we started dancing. We could still here the music from inside. "I'm Kim who are you?" I asked "jack".

We danced everyone had left music had stopped yet we still danced. "I can't do this" I said walking "do what" he asked following me. "Care for anyone everyone walks out I'm sorry" I said running away. I walked in our house "so who was that dude you decide to dance with for 2 hours?" My dad asked "jack and don't worry he won't be around again" I said running to my room. So this is how I am a horrible person who leads people on your so stupid Kim. All those people you could have in your life no of course not they would have left anyways I augured with myself.

I woke up to my alarm going off I sat up it's been a week I have everything here. I start school today I groaned I got up and got in the shower. I put on jean bootie shorts that raised to my belly button. I had a loose belly shirt that said you mad bro. I put on my flats brushed my blonde straighten hair. I grabbed my bag and I walked down stairs I kissed my dad's check. 'Bye love you" I said walking out the door to walk to school.

Then as I walked to my first class I seen jack he saw me and smiled. 'Good morning class we have a new student Kim Crawford she will be sitting next to jack. Jack please raise your hand" I was hoping there was two jacks but the"re wasn't it was him the guy in the rain. I walked over and sat down "I knew you would come back for more". He said cockily "_ mm yes cause I just wanted to go to thus school for you_" I said sarcastically. O yea I'm very sarcastic that's top 6 things about me.


	2. Chapter 2

**(thanks for the reviews it made my day i didn't think it was that good but thanks)**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!** i slammed my fist down on the alarm o'clock as i threw the covers off of me. i sat up i got dressed into bootie shorts with a belly shirt. i started to walk to school i seen a big black truck drive slow next to me. "hey you need a ride?" they asked i rember that annoying voice anywhere. i turened" no thank" i said to jack walking away. he followed me "you sure" he asked "if i get in the stupid truck will you leave me alone" i asked. " yes" he said smerking he is so anooying theres not even a word for how annoying he is. we rode to school in sielents which was fine with me . we pulled up everyone was starring at me when i got out i just rolled my eyes.

by this time its lunch i grabbed eveything i needed which was a milk and apple. i wasnt raelly hungry then i felt someone grabbed my waist i turn arounf to find a verry tall dude. then he smacked my a** i got up on a chair and i opened my milk and poored it on him. "there jerk fine you minners cause you lost them" i said storming off. everyone stated at me like i was crazy but then again they always do that.

i went to my locker and grabbed my stuff and i left i went to my room. i turned my music up all the way makeing me deaf to the world cher lord was singing**"Phone rings**  
**Don't wanna pick it up**  
**I'm so scared**  
**I'm gonna say too much**  
**I tip toe around your questions**  
**Why you gotta dig so deep?**  
**Tears fall**  
**And the glasses break**  
**Inside these walls**  
**The floor boards shake**  
**But from outside**  
**It's alright**  
**Long as you looking from fifty feet**

**I been trying trying**  
**Hold my head up high**  
**I been lying lying**  
**Keeping it all inside**  
**Trying not to trust you, yeah**  
**Take another leaf, I'm a book yeah yeah?**

**I'm done, I give up**  
**I don't wanna pretend no more**  
**That's it, so what?**  
**I've lost a friend before**  
**Gonna say it like it is**  
**No more wondering "What if?"**  
**That ain't the way you oughta live**  
**Cause I don't want you to love me**  
**If you don't wanna love me for me**

**Cause I don't want you to love me**  
**If you don't wanna love me for me**

**A doll house is all that you could see**  
**But it's so far from my reality**  
**I got problems, I got issues**  
**Sometimes it's all too much for me**  
**Wrap it up with a pretty little bow**  
**But there are some things you can't sugarcoat**  
**So I give it to you anyway**  
**Even though it won't taste so sweet**

**I been trying trying**  
**Hold my head up high**  
**I been lying lying**  
**Keeping it all inside**  
**Maybe I could trust you, yeah**  
**Take another leaf, I'm a book yeah yeah?**

**I'm done, I give up**  
**I don't wanna pretend no more**  
**That's it, so what? So what?**  
**I've lost a friend before**  
**Gonna say it like it is (I'm gonna say it like it is)**  
**No more wondering "What if?"**  
**That ain't the way you oughta live**  
**Cause I don't want you to love me**  
**If you don't wanna love me for me**

**Sick of all the fighting**  
**All the slamming of the doors**  
**The pain, the parents, too deep to ignore**  
**Step back, step back**  
**Can you see it through my eyes?**  
**I know, I know**  
**It may be a surprise**  
**Don't wanna be perceived for something that I'm not**  
**Just wanna be accepted for the little that I got**  
**If you could see me now in my glass house**  
**Not ready to let you in**  
**Oh, yeah yeah.**  
**Not ready to let you in**

**I'm done, I give up**  
**I don't wanna pretend no more**  
**That's it, so what?**  
**I've lost a friend before**  
**Gonna say it like it is**  
**No more wondering "What if?"**  
**That ain't the way you oughta live**  
**Cause I don't want you to love me**  
**If you don't wanna love me for me**

**Cause I don't want you to love me**  
**If you don't wanna love me for me**

Cause I don't want you to love me  
If you don't wanna love me for me" i was singing with her im a good i took a shower i had on my robe and my hair in a towel when i caught a window out of my jack came to it "jack" i bassicly screamd. "hi neighbor" he said i closed my blindes. i got dressed and went to bed.

**(sorry if its short )**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Hey thanks for all the reviews it means a lot since I only have two stories and I thought I was bad at writing)**

BEEP BEEP BEEP I SLAMMED MY FIST ON THE ALARM OCOLCK. I got up and this is what I was wearing

Its Saturday so I'm just going to look around I walked outside and went to the mall courtyard. Then I seen a dojo I walked in. "hey welcome to bobby wasabi dojo how can I help you" some tall dude asked. "I would like to join" I said " alright well lets get your paperwork while everyone else is changing" he said I nodded and headed into his office. Then we walked out he said "Milton jerry eddie and jack meet our new student kim" as he pointed to every kids. "jack" I said "kim" he said "I think you have a crush on me you seem to be everywhere I am school my house the dojo" he said. "no and I wasn't at your house I was in my room your window happened to be by my window" I said everyone said "mhmmm" I flipped everyone "mhmm that" then jerry said something in Spanish. Wow these people our weirdo's but there not to bad I guess I could get use to them but not to use to. Then we practice I started to walk home when eddie,jerry and Milton ran up to me, "so you have a crush on jack" they asked "nooo no me and him aren't even friends" I said "because your afraid if you get in the friend zone you wont be able to get out" said jerry " maybe ok now will you please leave me alone" I said then I bumped into jack "maybe huh" he asked. "no I just said that so they would leave me alone" I deafened myself I could like jack could I. all I know is im in big trouble with all this mess. "mhmmm" he said I just rolled my eyes "get over your self" I said walking in my house


End file.
